1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable medical device for monitoring physical parameters, particularly to a wrist-carriable medical device for home health monitoring.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Medical monitors allow medical staff to measure a patient's medical state. Medical monitors may measure patient vital signs and other parameters including blood pressure, dissolved gases in the blood and electrocardiography (ECG). Portable medical devices for home health monitoring, such as ambulatory blood pressure monitors, electronic sphygmomanometers, fingertip pulse oximeters and the like are usually made as handheld products without a fastening structure to be held on the patient. At most, a conventional portable medical device, particularly an electronic sphygmomanometer, has a band for attaching around an arm using hook and loop fasteners. However, for use a patient's arm is inserted through the band, tightened and the hook and loop fastener fastened. Tightening or loosening the fastener with one hand and holding the portable medical device with another hand is inconvenient and confusion may cause the device to be dropped. Therefore, the conventional portable medical device is not convenient for patients to operate by themselves and medical staff are required to aid use.
Indeed, there is a need for a portable medical device with an improved structure for detachable attachment to a subject requiring the portable medical device in the art.
To overcome the shortcomings and satisfy the need, the present invention provides a portable medical device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.